In recent years, by means of speech recognition function equipped in mobile telephones, a call origination may be made in response to utterances of operators without manually dialing. Such function is called voice dial function or voice activated dialing.
The voice dial function will be achieved by storing feature parameters of speech patterns associated with parties to be called and the corresponding telephone dial numbers in advance and by checking for a correspondence between the feature parameters of speech pattern of words uttered by a user at call origination and that of the stored speech patterns. In conventional mobile telephones, however, users are allowed neither to confirm what speech patterns had been stored nor to check for how speech patterns have been stored. Furthermore, if similar speech patterns have been once registered, wrong call due to misrecognition may be often made.